


Der Gepard

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: AU, F/M, LoGH, Oldschool Cinema, Tumbrl-style, Visconti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the last favourite of Keiser Friedrich - but not Annerose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Gepard

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [WTF LoGH AU 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5364923)
> 
> Image sources are the screenshots from Luchino Visconti's movies _Il gattopardo_ (1963) and ( _L'Innocente_ (1976).

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/WyR2rk3.jpg?1)

**Author's Note:**

> [Black-and-white](http://i.imgur.com/WAZttUb.jpg?1) version


End file.
